


Joyeux Noël, Mon Amour

by RainbowLotus



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Cuddling & Snuggling, Family Issues, Français | French, French Kissing, Holiday Sweaters, M/M, Religious Discussion, Religious Guilt, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Siegemas 2019, Surprises, Translations provided, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, kissing under the mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLotus/pseuds/RainbowLotus
Summary: Siegemas 2019 Contribution: Day 10"That Christmas Sweater Is Atrocious"Lion had been going through another rough patch. He's become home sick and he misses celebrating the holidays with his family and doing their Christmas traditions. He's also conflicted with recent events. So, Montagne does everything in his power to give Olivier the best Christmas he's ever had.
Relationships: Olivier "Lion" Flament/Gilles "Montagne" Touré
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Joyeux Noël, Mon Amour

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank my old friend Suzie for inviting me to take part in this event! It's always fun to take on a challenge and write alongside other passionate and talented content creators <3 I hope all of you have a happy holidays!!  
> -RainbowLotus

[December 24th, 2019]

Lion groaned miserably as he made a weak attempt to shield his ears from the sudden obnoxious ringing that resounded through his apartment bedroom. He tugged his dark blue comforter over his head and muttered little complaints while his other hand extended out from under the covers to feel his bedside table. It slowly turned from feeling to aggressive slapping as he tried to blindly find his cell phone, the source for all of his problems so far this morning. When the palm of his hand finally touched the smooth glass surface of his phone, Olivier picked it up and swiped the alarm away and off the screen. The brunette huffed softly and curled up under the blankets. All he wanted was to go back to his peaceful slumber for a few more minutes... a few more minutes...

He couldn't have it. Right as he was about to doze off, there was a light knock at the bedroom door, and a familiar voice echoed through it.

"Olivier! Le petit déjeuner est prêt! Il est dans le salon!" (Olivier! Breakfast is ready! It's in the living room!) Montagne chipperly announced, followed by a few more knocks and the shield bearer waited for a response.

Lion sighed and threw his comforter aside and sat up while his hands tried to tame his wild hair. "D'accord... Je serai là dans une minute." (Okay.. I'll be there in a minute)

He could hear Gilles' footsteps fade away a few seconds later. Olivier looked down at his phone as his other hand laced the slender fingers through his hair. 5 _messages. 1 missed call._ The CBRN specialist frowned in disappointment and opened up the messages. They were from family. He had read through the first four. They were messages from his siblings, and one friend he hadn't seen in a long time that was from Paris. All were rather casual and stating that they wished him good luck in his deployment. These texts got the brunette to smile cheerfully and send quick responses about how he was happy to hear from him, and that he couldn't wait to see them in a few months. However, he froze when he read the last message.

 _Maman (Mum): "Bonjour, ma bébé! Joyeux Noël~ J'espère tu passes une bonne journée à travailler. Je t'aime, Olivier."_ (Good morning, my baby! Merry Christmas~ I hope you have a good day at work. I love you, Olivier)

The text caused Olivier to feel a chill through out his body and he brought his knees closer to his chest. Lion frowned. He hadn't spoken to his mother in almost a month due to the metric ton of work he had been called for in Hereford, and that brought a huge weight of guilt. He was happy to see this kind greeting from his maman, but it also brought a whole new essence of loneliness into perspective.

It was a Flament family tradition to celebrate the holidays together. It was also a religious thing to celebrate Christmas, and there were dozens of activities that the French did to take part in this. There would be the carols, the prayers, the baking, and God forbid if they forgot the decorations. Most of all, they would attend chapel and sing to their God for what he had given them.

However, this idea also made Olivier exhale a long, irritated breath. Even if he could have gone to meet family for the holiday season, there were a few problems that would have to be addressed. For one, they would probably inquire about his life, his job, both things being hard to discuss because of his particular career. Secrecy was a requirement in his line of work.

To add onto this, Olivier also had a suspicious feeling his mentioning of a significant other wouldn't be as merry as he hoped it could be. Not because of the personality, the job, or the upbringing of his lover, but because of one thing. One thing that shouldn't matter, shouldn't be the main focal point of the person, and yet to his family it would be. He was concerned it would be because of the gender of the person he sought romance with.

Almost two weeks ago, Olivier had been blessed with the chance to go on a _date_ , but not really labelled at such. It was claimed to be a simple night out for dinner with Montagne to take their mind of the infuriating intricacies of their jobs and getting away from the stress. At a glance, Olivier hadn't thought much of it. Though, after his encounter in the apartment after his situation with Mike Baker, and starting his road to reconciliation with Doctor Kateb, things transformed into more than just a roommate's relationship or a simple friendship. It had blossomed into a beautiful, romantic endeavor, and they treated it as seriously as any other involved couple.

They still slept in separate beds, since Lion didn't quite feel comfortable with it yet, but they still did any other normal couples' activities, such as kissing, cuddling, going out for walks, dates, etc. It was the purest relationship that Olivier had ever had with someone. Even with his ex-girlfriend, Claire, things had never been this clear to him before.

Unfortunately, he knew his family wouldn't see it this way. The Catholic religion had not yet accepted that homosexuality is okay. Because of this, bringing up his relationship with Gilles would tear rifts into his family like his situation with drugs and alcohol had. That was the last thing Olivier wanted. He would have to wait for a while to explain to them about his current love life.

Now distraught with the idea of hiding the truth, Olivier turned off the screen of his phone so that he no longer had to look at the message from his mother. He then put the device in his pajama pants pocket and slowly got out of his bed. The brunette glanced over to the window that was covered by his curtains, and he walked over. He nearly ripped the fabric apart to get the curtains to move on the rod, but the effort was worth the sight he was presented with.

The neighborhood where his apartment complex was located had pristine, gorgeous white snow layered everywhere: on building ledges, trees, bushes, sidewalks, and signs. There was even still a little flurry overhead and the whole city was being sprinkled with the powdery ice. The wonderful view brought a bright smile onto Olivier's lips and he chuckled delightfully when he spotted a few children across the way building a snowman.

The image sparked a memory to surface, and Olivier longingly gazed out the window as he lightly drew little designs on the frosted glass before him.

* * *

_It was Olivier's first winter at Hereford, shortly after Christmas. He, Julien, and Gilles had all finished up with their work and were off to leave the building. However, when they stepped outside, there was fresh snow everywhere. It was a child's dream, and despite them being way past the age to be mesmerized by the gleaming white, they all couldn't fight the awestruck expressions on their faces. Olivier and Gilles tested the snow by imprinting their boots into it, and chuckled with delight when the ice crunched underneath them._

_"C'est beau." (This is beautiful) Lion grinned and squatted down to pick up the powdered snow with his weather proof gloves. It had been a while since he had encountered a white winter like this one._

_"Ouais." (Yeah) Montagne glanced over to Olivier and noticed how happy he looked. He was going to say something when he suddenly felt a cold object break against his shoulder and the fabric of his shirt became dampened by water. Gilles turned around and saw Julien with a snowball in hand and a devious grin on his face._

_"Julien, tu petit-" (Julien, you little-) The shield bearer gasped when a frigid handful of ice got dumped down the back of his shirt, and tried to shake the loose ice out of his clothing as he heard Olivier chuckling happily behind him. "Enfer...C'est froid!!" (Hell...This is cold!!)_

_Lion and Rook giggled like children as they run over to a patch of untouched snow together, and Monty playfully glared at them. He knelt down to start shaping the snow in his hands._

_"Ay, Gilles!" Julien called over as Olivier was sculpting a wall of snow for them to hide behind, "Bataille de Glace! Le perdant doit acheter les boissons!" (Ice battle! The loser has to buy drinks!)_

_Montagne grinned and tossed a snowball up into the air. There was a faint laugh before he stood up. "D'accord. Jeu sur!" (Okay. Game on!)_

* * *

Lion stared at the little doodles he made in the frosted window and he smiled softly. That was one of his best memories at Hereford base. It made him feel like he was part of a family. Like he belonged somewhere. It was certainly better than having nobody. He always appreciated Rook and Montagne for that.

Speak of the devil, Olivier sucked in a surprised breath when he felt strong arms wrap around his waist and hold him close. He recognized the warmth and hummed as he leaned his head back against Gilles' chest.

"Quoi tu penses?" (What are you thinking about?) Monty asked curiously and tilted his head to get a better look at his lover. Lion smiled cheerfully.

"L'hiver dernier." (Last winter.) He mused and glanced out the window. "Avec Julien, toi, et moi." (With Julien, you, and I)

Gilles thought about it for a moment, but once he remembered, the taller man snickered and kissed the top of Olivier’s head. “Celui-là, hein?” (That one, huh?) He looked out the window and noticed the patterns that were drawn in the icy haze on it. “Vous et Julien étiez très heureux.” (You and Julien were very happy)

“Ouais.” (Yeah) The brunette inhaled deeply and exhaled it in a slow, steady breath. He closed his eyes and enjoyed feeling Montagne’s warm embrace and hearing his soothing hums. Times like these were when Olivier allowed himself to feel vulnerable, to take down his walls and allow someone else to take control, if only for a moment. If this had been a year ago, Lion certainly wouldn’t have let Gilles get this close to him, nor would he allow this type of affection. Back then, he would have yelled and scolded his teammate for not respecting his space, or not respecting his religious outlook on his lifestyle. However, these were different times now, and the CBRN specialist was glad to have the shield bearer with him.

“Gilles…” Olivier murmured and brought an arm to rest on top of his partner’s around his waist. “Je manque ma famille beaucoup.” (I miss my family a lot) He frowned and his heart pulsed quicker as Montagne gently laced his fingers with Lion’s. “Nous fêterons Noël ensemble. Mais nous ne pouvons pas cette année.” (We celebrate Christmas together. But we can’t this year.)

Monty tightened his embrace to comfort his boyfriend. He understood the feeling all too well. It sucked to not be home for the holidays, and it usually took a toll on the family. Deployments are never easy.

“Ça ira.” (It will be okay) Gilles smiled and sounded a little more upbeat to cheer up Olivier. “J'ai quelque chose pour toi.” (I have something for you) When Olivier glanced over his shoulder, he looked intrigued.

“Pour moi?” (For me?) He inquired with curiosity. “Qu'est-ce que c'est?” (What is it?)

Montagne smirked and brought a hand up to ruffle the other’s already messy brunette locks of hair. “Suivre-moi.” (Follow me) He told him before separating from their position. The taller operative headed towards the door to Olivier’s bedroom and stood in the hallway. Lion tilted his head as he turned to stare in his direction.

“Gilles?” Olivier was extremely interested, but he also wasn’t sure what he should expect. Though, Gilles did have a cheerful smile as he beckoned him over.

“Allons, Oli~. Vous l'aimerez!” (Come on, Oli. You’ll like it!)

After a few seconds, Lion finally walked towards the hallway. The closer he got, the more he could see the faint glow of light that led to the living room of their apartment. However, he couldn’t pinpoint where the new light was coming from. When he stepped into the hall, Monty chuckled happily and used one hand to cover his boyfriend’s eyes, and another gently guided him down the hallway.

“G-Gilles. Qu’est-ce que-” (G-Gilles. What is th-)

“Shh. Tu verras en une moment.” (Shh. You’ll see in a moment) Montagne assured him as they continued walking slowly. Once Olivier felt himself stop being guided and the hand come off his shoulder, he started to try and pull Gilles’ hand off of his face, but it wouldn’t budge. “Une minute. Ferme tes yeux.” (One minute. Close your eyes.)

Olivier begrudgingly agreed and followed his instructions. The other’s hand was removed from his face, but he dared not open his eyes and ruin the surprise that his lover had planned. As much as he hated sitting there, it was worth it. He knew it would be.

Lion could hear some shuffling, and assumed it was Gilles moving something. It wasn’t until the shuffling stopped that he heard Monty excitedly told him to open his eyes.

The second his eyes revealed themselves, they almost began to well up in tears.

The entire apartment had been transformed into a Christmas phenomenon. All along the upper edge of the walls there were soft and warm yellow lights stringed up that gave the room a magnificent glow. The couch had cute knitted red and green blankets, the electronic fireplace had two stockings hung above it with their code names embroidered into them, and they were in their individual color schemes. He could also see that those stockings were filled to the brim with goodies.

If that hadn’t already gotten him excited, Olivier followed the trail of ceiling lights over towards the corner of the living room, where there was now a huge christmas tree, obviously fake, and fake snow with glitter sprayed onto it. The tree had bright yellow lights strung around it, and he could spot a bunch of golden, blue, and white ornament balls strewn about. There were a few odd ornaments that had interesting shapes and designs, but made the plant all the more gorgeous. Resting right underneath the tree? Approximately 5 presents with Olivier’s name on them in Montagne’s handwriting.

“Gilles…” Olivier felt warmth rush to his cheeks as he covered his mouth with one hand and tried to keep himself from having a breakdown. “C’est merveilleux!” (It’s wonderful!)

“Tourner autour, mon amour~” (Turn around, my love) Monty mused. Lion turned swiftly on his heel, and nearly slipped because of his sock covered feet on smooth wood floors. However, once he caught his balance, Olivier was met with a sight he had never seen before.

Gilles was dressed in his pajamas still, only now he wasn’t wearing his normal black shirt. He was instead branding a rather horrid christmas sweater with a snowman on it. It really didn’t suit him, but seeing it caused the CBRN operative to start crying with laughter and his blush got worse.

“Ce pull de Noël est atroce!” (That Christmas sweater is atrocious!) He managed to wheeze out before stepping closer to pull him into a tight embrace. Gilles started laughing along with him and hugged him back while peppering little kisses on top of Olivier’s head. “Mais je l’adore~” (But I love it) Lion murmured as he used his own sleeve to wipe the tears from his eyes and he cuddled up against Monty.

“Joyeux Noël, Olivier.” (Merry Christmas, Olivier) Gilles looked down as his lover glanced up at him. They both smiled with joy, and the mighty mountain actually felt his cheeks warm up at seeing his boyfriend so happy.

“Joyeux Noël.” (Merry Christmas) Lion glanced farther up past Monty’s head and snickered when he spotted it out of the corner of his vision. He noticed the little leafy plant hanging from the ceiling right where they stood. The magical mistletoe.

With all the passion he had in him, Olivier boosted himself up on the tips of his toes and wrapped his arms around Montagne’s neck before closing the distance between them. Gilles let out a tiny sound of shock, but shortly hummed in delight and kissed Lion back just as fiercely. He brought both hands to cup Olivier’s cheeks as their tongues danced with one another.

When they paused to get some air, Olivier panted softly and had a new expression on his face. Or rather, something new, but also something extraordinarily familiar to Gilles. Lion had that doe-eyed, love struck look that he had gotten the day he and Montagne shared their first kiss. He had fallen in love all over again. Gilles hummed a tiny laugh and rubbed their noses together for an eskimo kiss and caressed his cheeks with his thumbs.

“Je t’aime beaucoup, Oli.” (I love you so much, Oli)

Olivier sighed in content and savored this light headed sensation, with his heart beating as fast as the beat of a drum in one of his favorite metal songs. Nothing had ever come close to this before, this new experience of love and appreciation. It made Lion’s heart soar with glee.

“Je t’aime aussi, ma montagne~” (I love you too, my mountain.)


End file.
